The subject matter herein relates generally to systems and methods for displaying data, and more particularly, to systems and methods for displaying waveform information.
Conventional systems for displaying physiological information may be used to monitor physiological characteristics of an individual in real-time. For example, such systems may be used in cardiotocography, electrocardiography, electroencephalography, electromyography, electronystagmography, and polygraphy (i.e., lie detection). Similar systems may also be used to display seismic activity. The systems typically include a roll of strip paper having a pattern of visual indicators (e.g., gridlines), a writing system that makes traces along the strip of paper, and sensors that are connected to the writing system. The sensors may be, for example, attached to an individual at predetermined locations of the body. As the paper is rolled out at a predetermined speed, the writing system makes traces onto the paper that are indicative of the detected signals obtained through the sensors. The visual indicators, the predetermined speed, and the traces may be in accordance with established standards so that a user may quickly review and analyze the information.
However, in some cases, it may be necessary for the system to produce and for the user to review a significant amount of paper. For example, it may be necessary for a clinician to review approximately one meter of paper of a cardiotocograph to analyze conditions during pregnancy. This large amount of paper may be costly and difficult to manage. Thus, it may be desirable to provide the information through a digital viewer or display without the production of paper. However, it may be difficult to analyze information displayed in such digital viewers.